Shake
by SignsofSam
Summary: Today was the spring formal, and she sat with Noah Puckerman beside her, in a pretty red dress that matched his tie, with a pretty white flower in her hair that he had given her when he had picked her up. She nearly shook with pleasure and glee.


**Title: **Shake

**Author: **S.N. Brown

**Summary: **Here was the spring formal, and she sat with _Noah Puckerman _beside her, in a pretty red dress that matched his tie, with a pretty white flower in her hair that he had given her when he had picked her up. She nearly shook with pleasure and glee.

**Pairing: **Obviously, glaringly Rachel/Puck

**Disclaimer: **As I am not a guy, I cannot possibly be the genius that is Ryan Murphy. So, I do not own (I'm just borrowing for my enjoyment).

**Author's notes**: This is the last part of my little series. Enjoy, and please review. Also, I know nothing about music so…I took some liberties. Don't kill me.

She pressed a kiss into his cheek, smiling wide at him as her eyes searched across the room. A school dance. She had always gone, even when she was alone, mostly because it was a school dance and sometimes, school dance meant prime opportunities to hitting that elusive high note that she was hit-or-miss on (thank you, Christina Aguilera and Mariah Carey for making that note a need for making it big).

Today was the spring formal, and she sat with _Noah Puckerman _beside her, in a pretty red dress that matched his tie, with a pretty white flower in her hair that he had given her when he had picked her up. She nearly shook with pleasure and glee.

His hand tightened in hers', and her eyes swept the gym floor before returning to him. He was watching her, uncertain, and she wasn't sure why, but she smiled again and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you," she murmured against his lips, not wanting to inch away, though she heard the people around them gossiping.

"For what?" He could hear them, too, and his hand clenched tighter, urging her nearer. He knew how sometimes this school was hard for her, knew that it was a favorite pastime of the football players (_he_ used to consider it his as well) to see how many times they could Slushie her until she broke, shaking from sobs in the girl's bathroom as she tried to clean herself off, but whenever he was with her, he tried to make it so she couldn't hear those whispers. She didn't deserve them.

"Thank you for bringing me to the dance."

At first, he had told her no. Asked her why she wanted to go to a stupid dance and act like an idiot.

She hadn't talked to him for a week. So, begrudgingly, he bought the tickets, the tux, waited patiently for the Saturday of the dance to roll around and they were in her room, on her bed, his lips on hers', and he had asked her.

What she did next made him shake in whimpers and pleas and flashes of 'I love you's and moaning her name in her ear as her fingernails tightened against the taut, tan skin of his shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped fingernail marks that still littered his shoulders now.

"I'm glad you're having a good time."

She nodded easily, leaning in to bite the lobe of his ear before pressing a kiss behind his ear, feeling him shake in surprise as he turned to look at her, eyes wide and all. "I _am _having a good time, but I-I'd like to have a good time somewhere else."

This was nothing new; they'd been having sex for nearly a month, but this was the first time she had come outright and suggested it, and in the middle of the crowd, nonetheless.

He grinned easily, but she could feel his hands shaking as he pulled her up, led her to her coat. It was then that she grinned, knowing that only _she _could make him feel that way.

It was later, as they lay in his bed, his arms wrapped around her, kept her tucked near him. Her hand was raking through his Mohawk, and she couldn't help but kiss him every few seconds. And every few seconds, she felt him shake. "Why do you do that?" she whispered, kissing his forehead.

He shook.

"Do what?"

She kissed his lips.

He shook.

"Shake. Every time I kiss you….you shake."

"I do not."

She kissed his cheek.

He shook, then grinned sheepishly. "You make me shake, I guess. You're so pretty, so beautiful, and…sometimes I think I'm not good for you. But then we kiss and I shake, and I think that means that this is meant to be."

She kissed his cheek.

She kissed his forehead.

She kissed the bridge of his nose.

She kissed his nose.

And finally, she kissed his lips.

And felt him shake.


End file.
